


伯勉ABO-若神降临这世界

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 出生于一个alpha家庭的金俊勉，一直没能分化出性向，作为一个beta生活了28年，却在身体不适到医院检查后发现自己分化成了Omega，并且即将迎来自己的第一次发情期。也就是在这一天，他在同学聚会上遇到了大学时期曾经暗恋的那个“omega”边伯贤……可……这个世界上到底为什么会有alpha会是草莓味信息素啊？？！
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

一，万万没想到  
他确实没有想过自己会成为一个Omega。  
体检报告出来之后，他又打过几次电话到体检中心，询问是不是把他的报告单弄错了。最后没有办法，他只有到城市另一边的一家医院再做了一次体检。

“金俊勉先生，您的报告显示，您是一个Omega，您最近身体不舒服的症状，应该是第一次发情期的”初潮反应“。”电话那头的护士声音很温柔，却又突然顿住，“但是金先生，您填写的资料是不是有错误，资料上显示您今年2……28岁？”  
金俊勉还在被“初潮反应”几个字震惊得有些说不出话来，舌头也像是打了结：“嗯、今、今年28。”  
“28岁才完成性别分化确实是比较少见，不过也不是没有先例。”护士又道，像是在安慰他，“如果您对性别分化之后的生活护理还有疑问的话，也可以到我们医院来，我们医院最近推出了一款初潮呵护套餐，对于第一次发情没有经验的您来说，是很好的选择，而且现在有活动，只需要……”  
发……发情?  
金俊勉没有再听后面护士的推销，他挂断了电话。  
“发情”两个字像是在他脑海里突然烙出一个黑洞，把他所有的思绪都吞噬了，只剩下一句话在他脑海里循环播放。  
“金俊勉先生，您是一个omega。”  
……  
啊——  
金俊勉只觉眼前一眼黑。  
……  
金俊勉对自己过去28年的人生产生了怀疑，他甚至想自己是不是灵魂穿越了一回，穿越到了一个同名同姓，却是omega的人身上。  
这并不是性别歧视。而是因为金俊勉一直认为自己是个B，准确点儿说，他是一个出生在Alpha世家的Beta。就连他的母亲，也是一个强大的Alpha女性。  
Alpha怀孕并不是一件容易的事，俊勉的妈妈当年为了怀上金俊勉，做出了非常多的努力，金俊勉的出生，对于金妈妈和金爸爸来说，如同天赐的礼物。  
可金俊勉却没能继承父母Alpha的血统，他从小就是一副白净斯文的模样，和普通Alpha的气质相去甚远，小时候母亲也安慰过他，说其实长相柔和的Alpha也很多，可他身上从来没有出现过信息素的的气味，性别分化也一直没有在他身上出现。  
直到他23岁，他的妈妈才终于放下了执念，接受了金俊勉就是一个普通的beta的事实。因为23之后，就极少有人能再次分化自己的第二性征。现在，金俊勉要怎么告诉自己的家人，其实他是一个omega呢？幸好工作后他从家里搬了出来，父母很少会到他的租处，他能再瞒上一些日子。  
可是对于即将到来的未知的发情期，他本能的感到了不安。  
他身边Omega朋友很少，他小时候的玩伴中不乏Omega，可是他们在性别分化之后渐渐断了联系，因为金俊勉出生在一个Alpha家庭，他们都认为金俊勉最终会变成一个Alpha，Omega和未来的Alpha交往过密，实在是太危险。可是金俊勉等了28年，没等到自己变成一个Alpha，在他渐渐接受了自己只是一个Beta的时候，命运又给他开了一个不小的玩笑。  
Omega发情期该怎么办？  
金俊勉在搜索栏打下这行字，却不知道点进了一个什么样奇怪的网页，弹出来的图片上浮现出一张又一张迷离的脸，潮红的脸蛋和湿润的眼睛，还有那些光溜溜的身体交缠在一起，网页的背景乐是毫不收敛的呻吟声，他下意识的想去找退出的按钮，手机屏幕却突然闪烁起来，电话铃声打断了那些令他难堪的声音。  
“俊勉哥，你到哪儿了？人快来齐了，你别迟到哦。”打电话来的是金钟大，他的大学同学，一个beta。今天是他们大学毕业五周年的聚会，金俊勉却被一个体检中心打来的电话打乱了思绪，把聚会的事情抛之脑后。  
挂了电话，他连忙换了衣服就往酒店赶去。  
聚会定在酒店二楼的餐厅，金俊勉上去的时候，发现人确实已经来得差不多了，几乎没有什么空座，和一些相熟的老同学打了几个招呼之后，才看到坐在最里面那桌跟他挥手的金钟大。  
“这边！俊勉哥，这里还有个座位。”金钟大呼唤道。  
等他走到金钟大身边，才看到同桌的另一个人。  
一个在他梦里反复出现过太多次的人。  
边伯贤。  
边伯贤白皙修长的手正抓着一个鲜红的草莓，一口咬下去，草莓的果肉破裂开，空气里漂浮着的淡淡的草莓香味让金俊勉有些晕。  
边伯贤也看到他了，甜蜜的草莓被他整个吃下，他冲金俊勉招手的时候，那阵草莓的香气好像更重了。  
“俊勉哥，好久不见！”

好久不见。

金俊勉大学时暗恋了边伯贤三年，可边伯贤身边从不乏莺莺燕燕的环绕，他长得漂亮、耀眼，活泼可爱，追他的人大概可以在宿舍楼下手拉手围上两圈。其中最有名的追求者，大概就是艺术系的金钟仁。  
金钟仁，学校里出了名的Alpha，艺术系舞蹈专业的红人，完美的身材比例，略深的肤色更是衬得他无比性感，据说他的信息素是迷迭香的味道，热情又慵懒，带着金钟仁独特的气质。这样优秀的人自然也不乏追求者，却偏偏恋上了同样万人迷的边伯贤。  
万人迷与万人迷的恋情无疾而终，学校里流传了太多的故事版本，而真相是什么，就连金俊勉也不太清楚。大学时金俊勉和边伯贤并算不上熟络，甚至一开始并不是很顺眼，在金俊勉眼里，边伯贤多少算得上个叛逆分子，逃课对边伯贤来说是常有的事儿。而作为班长的金俊勉，迫于系部施加的压力，不得不一个宿舍一个宿舍的“抓人”。  
那天他推开了边伯贤的房门，被眼前香艳的场面震住。边伯贤背对着他，衣裳半敞，领口已经滑落到肩膀，凌乱又美丽，漂亮的脊背弓起，伴随着手臂的律动，喉咙里发出压抑沙哑的呻吟。  
听见有人进来了，边伯贤也没停止手上的动作，他侧脸看向金俊勉，低吼道：“出去，你不想让别人闻到我的信息素的话就把门关上!”  
金俊勉连忙退了出去，把门牢牢关上了。  
金俊勉那时还是一个beta，他并不能闻到空气里的信息素气味，可他也知道，边伯贤这是发情了。他对此毫无经验，只能站在外面等着，喘息声又持续了十来分钟才渐渐平息。  
再打开门的时候边伯贤已经把衬衣重新扣好了，他看了一眼站在门口的金俊勉：“进来吧。”  
金俊勉进去后，边伯贤把门重新锁上。见金俊勉站在房间里一副坐立难安的样子，边伯贤细心地给他拖来个椅子。  
“你来这里做什么？”  
“今天系部来查人数，你没来上课也没请假，我就来看看……”  
“我病了。”边伯贤说。或许是空气里还有信息素味道，边伯贤说话的语调也散发着情欲般的慵懒，“昨晚去酒吧被人下了药，抑制剂失灵了。现在请假还做数吗？”  
“……我一会儿去系部问问。”好学生听到酒吧两个字眉头轻轻皱了皱，但一想似乎也不能干涉别人的私生活，也没多说什么。  
“俊勉哥是beta吧？”  
“嗯?”  
“难怪一点儿反应都没有。”边伯贤笑了起来。  
“……”金俊勉脸红一阵，张了张嘴也不知道该辩驳什么，这样的话放在别人嘴里大概会被控告成性骚扰，可边伯贤漂亮的下垂眼微微弯着，笑眯眯看着金俊勉说出来的时候，表情太过纯真。  
刚刚看到的那个性感半裸的后背，仿佛是金俊勉的幻觉。  
纯真的下垂眼眨了眨，将放在桌上的果盘端了过来：“草莓，要吃点吗。”说着，他自顾自的拿起了一个草莓，咬开。  
草莓的香气太甜了，金俊勉想，他也拿过一个草莓，两三口下肚，胸腔里的心跳却仿佛更快了。边伯贤实在是长得太好看，就算自己只是个beta，闻不到他的信息素，却也没法阻挡对方的魅力吸引。从那天不小心撞破边伯贤在寝室发情之后，金俊勉就不可控制的时常将注意力转移到边伯贤身上，甚至时常看着边伯贤出神。  
他发现边伯贤喜欢一切草莓口味的东西，他发现边伯贤特别讨厌吃黄瓜，他发现边伯贤养了一只叫梦龙的狗，他发现边伯贤从不缺席的课是高数，他发现边伯贤穿T恤的时候总是喜欢把袖子卷上去露出漂亮的手臂肌肉，他发现边伯贤有一双比女孩子还漂亮的手，他发现……他好像喜欢上边伯贤了。  
可惜金俊勉只是一个beta。  
追求边伯贤的人那么多，就连金钟仁都为他倾倒，金俊勉作为一个普通的beta，这份感情，憋了三年也没能说出去。他曾在梦里无数次幻想自己性别分化成Alpha，边伯贤被他的信息素所吞没，喘息着在他面前把衣服一件件脱去。可惜梦境总是到这里戛然而止，让他连幻想的机会都失去了。

谁知道命运弄人，他非但没能变成Alpha，还直接变成了一个Omega。他看着坐在金钟大另一侧的边伯贤，边伯贤正专心致志的挑着果盘里的草莓，一个一个吃掉。自从毕业之后，他和边伯贤就没有再见过面，可为什么这五年的时光，好像在边伯贤身上没有留下一丁点儿痕迹，他以为自己已经淡忘掉的那些情愫，又在此刻被从心底一点儿点儿拉扯出来。  
他郁闷地喝干净了面前酒杯里的酒，跟他进酒寒暄的，他也来者不拒，不知不觉，喝得脸都通红。只不过酒量似乎比想象中好更多，怎么都喝不醉。  
再回过头，他发现边伯贤正被人缠住进酒，边伯贤则面露难色。  
“浩熙哥，我真的不能喝酒，我还是以茶代酒吧？”边伯贤说。  
“伯贤，你这就太不给我面子了吧？喝了这杯，五年前的一切都一笔勾销，你难道是还在记恨我？”被叫做浩熙的男人看起来醉的不轻，端着的酒杯直直戳到了边伯贤的嘴边，险些洒在他的衣服上。  
“喂，浩熙，伯贤都说了自己不能喝酒，你怎么还要逼他！”金俊勉从座位上站了起来，酒精让他变得有些冲动，他觉得胸口热热的，看到边伯贤被“欺负”，没能控制住挺身而出，“你要是一定要找人陪你喝酒，不如我敬你一杯。”他端起酒杯，喝干了杯子里的酒。那个浩熙也不再为难他，干完自己酒杯里的酒，又歪歪扭扭晃着往下一桌走去。  
“谢谢你啊，俊勉哥。”边伯贤道，那双漂亮的眼睛仿佛在闪着光，让金俊勉胸口越发热了。  
不止胸口，连胃也热了起来……  
不好……  
金俊勉连忙站起来，往餐厅的厕所跑去。边伯贤看他这反应觉得奇怪，也追了过去。

“你还好吗？”边伯贤抽了纸巾递给他。  
金俊勉趴在马桶上，干呕的感觉刚刚消下去一点儿，他犹豫了一会儿：“不太好……伯贤……”  
“嗯，我在呢。”边伯贤道。  
“你能送我回去吗？”趁现在吧，趁现在吧，借着醉意提出这个要求，就算被拒绝了也没有关系，就让他最后再做一次梦吧，等到变成Omega，他就真的再也没有机会了。  
像是梦境里听到的美妙嗓音从头顶传来，边伯贤回答道：“好啊，俊勉哥。”

被边伯贤扶上出租车，金俊勉一直在装醉，他的神智完全清醒，可他半眯着眼睛，脸也红彤彤的——当然这其中可能是酒精和紧张的双重作用导致的，歪歪扭扭地倒在边伯贤的身上。  
他闻到了边伯贤衣服上好闻的洗衣粉的味道，边伯贤的一只手扶着他的肩膀，在他耳边问：“俊勉哥，我们上车了，你家在哪儿？”  
金俊勉含含糊糊报了一个地址，司机踩下油门，他也顺势倒进边伯贤的怀里。边伯贤的身体此刻和他就只隔着薄薄的一层衣服，他的脑袋埋在边伯贤胸口，仿佛能听到边伯贤的心跳。  
扑通，扑通。每一下都像是有力的敲击在金俊勉心口，他觉得自己开始发热，明明刚刚都没有醉，现在却开始头晕了……是烧酒的后劲吗？扑通，扑通，到底是边伯贤的心跳还是自己的心跳呢？  
边伯贤好像也发现了他的不对劲，他原本扶着金俊勉肩膀的手突然收紧。  
“俊勉哥，你……？”边伯贤脸色一变，叫停了出租，让他在路口停下，扶着金俊勉就下了车。  
“诶？还没到家啊？”这个酒的后劲似乎是太猛，金俊勉现在是真的双腿发软，无法站稳，脑袋里也浑浑噩噩的，他紧紧的扒着边伯贤，深怕摔倒。  
边伯贤架着他去了路口的酒店，开了房门就把他往床上一扔。  
进展是不是太快了一点，金俊勉残存的理智让他也意识到了一丝不对劲，想说话，张开嘴却是含混不清的呜呜声。他现在醉成这样，如果边伯贤真的想和他做点什么，他要怎么做？第一次和喜欢的人上床表现太遭可怎么办？他乱七八糟的想着，身体感受到的不舒服让他不由自主的开始哼哼唧唧。  
“金俊勉，你不是beta吗？”如果现在金俊勉还清醒，应该会发现边伯贤的声音发哑。  
可惜他太晕了，身体热腾腾的感觉让他飘飘忽忽，比醉酒还难受，他扯着自己的领口，含混不清的应了一声：“嗯……我……我是beta……”  
“那你身上为什么会有Omega的信息素，而且……现在还在发情。”边伯贤双手撑在他耳边，看起来表情似乎也不太对劲。  
发情？！金俊勉的神志被瞬间唤醒，他扭动着身子往后缩：“我不是……伯贤你听我解释……”  
“解释……你要解释什么？”边伯贤似乎是觉得有趣，金俊勉往后缩一点，他便追过去一点，金俊勉不得不始终和他面对面。  
“我没有想要变成Omega……伯贤，我喜欢你，从大学的时候就喜欢你了……可是我也没想到我怎么会突然变成了Omega……”不知道是身体难受还是在自己喜欢的人面前变成了Omega让他崩溃，憋在心里那么久的话一股脑全说了出来。  
他梦寐以求的边伯贤漂亮的脸蛋离他太近了，刚刚吃过草莓的香气还在他呼吸间，勾得他心痒痒的。他抬起手臂，环住边伯贤的脖子，亲了上去。  
亲吻太缠绵，金俊勉急切的侵略着边伯贤的领地，像是要把他嘴里的空气都掠夺干净似的，边伯贤也不反抗，温柔的回应着。  
一吻末，边伯贤先笑了起来：“俊勉哥，你今天喝了好多酒啊，我全都从你嘴里尝了一遍。”  
“嗯……”因为缺氧，金俊勉的脸红扑扑的。  
“我不能喝酒……”边伯贤似乎很难受，扯松了自己的领口。  
“啊?那你还好吗？喝了酒会过敏吗？”金俊勉关切道。  
“不会过敏，只会……”边伯贤没说完，他轻笑一声，低下头在金俊勉脖颈上咬了一口，“现在喝不喝酒也没什么区别了。”  
浓郁的甜蜜的草莓香气汹涌地灌进了金俊勉的呼吸间，金俊勉只觉得身体越发软了，像是漂浮在空气里，软绵绵的，他的手在空气里来回抓，最后只抓到边伯贤的手臂。  
“伯贤，我好像越来越难受了，帮帮我……”

tbc


	2. 二、你从哪儿听来的谣言

二，你从哪儿听来的谣言

衣服被脱掉之后，燥热的缓解也就只持续了不到一分钟，很快新一轮的热潮又从体内蔓延开了，烧得他浑身酥软。  
“不要摸那里……好痒……伯贤……”他扭动着身体想要躲开边伯贤在他身上游走的手，被触碰到的每一寸皮肤都痒得不得了，可当伯贤真的把手从他身上拿开，空虚感又让他下意识地去追逐边伯贤碰触。  
“那俊勉哥希望我摸你哪里呢？”边伯贤问。  
金俊勉头晕目眩地抓起了边伯贤的手，往自己身下送去。跨间胀得发痛，他把边伯贤的手往上面一按，身体也不由自主的一抖。  
“这么心急吗？”边伯贤笑道，然而他也没有打算等金俊勉回答，他的掌心已经包裹上金俊勉的性器，上下套弄起来。  
金俊勉抖得更厉害了。  
房间里甜腻的气味有点超标，让金俊勉喘不过气，他张着嘴，努力汲取着空气中的氧气，似乎并没有什么用，下身被边伯贤伺候得太舒服，酥麻感一阵阵灌进他的脊柱里，像是骨髓都被抽空一样的无力。他不自觉的张开了腿，下面已经湿成一片，接触到空气泛起凉飕飕的感觉，才让他有片刻的清醒。  
这份清醒没有持续多久，边伯贤另一只手已经摸了上来。  
“只是摸了一下就这么湿，俊勉哥是第一次发情吗？”  
金俊勉迷迷糊糊的点了点头，眼前只剩一片模糊，他隐隐觉得有什么东西不太对，可是被发情搅乱的脑子并没有办法做出正确的思考判断。  
边伯贤的手在他的会阴处来回的抚摸着，后穴溢出的淫水被边伯贤抹在了金俊勉的大腿根，皮肤是凉的，身体里却仿佛更热了。  
还想要更多，边伯贤给他前面的抚慰并不能完全缓解他体内的燥热，追逐着本能，他扭起腰，把自己屁股往边伯贤手里送去。  
边伯贤也不客气，放开了他前面高昂着的性器，两手托住金俊勉的臀肉，揉捏一阵，臀肉上瞬间印出了红色的印子。雪白的臀肉粘满了透明的淫水，被捏出的红色印记显得格外色情。边伯贤将他的臀肉掰开，嫩穴不由自主的张合着，像等待着哺乳的小嘴。  
边伯贤解开腰带时，腰带上金属的扣子撞击哗啦啦响，金俊勉这才如梦初醒。  
虽然现在边伯贤也正在把自己的衣服一件件脱掉，画面和金俊勉过去的梦境产生了微妙的重叠。可还是有什么不太对——金俊勉早已经被脱得光溜溜了，仰面躺在床上，双腿大开，像一只待宰的小羊羔。  
自己要被上了？！意识到这样的可能，金俊勉再次挣扎起来。  
“伯贤，等一下！”  
“嗯？”边伯贤忍得也很辛苦，初次发情的金俊勉的信息素实在是太过诱人，从来没被别的Alpha污染过的、清爽的鲜奶味道，一刻不停地撩拨着边伯贤的神经，他下身已经胀到发痛，如果不是怕弄伤金俊勉，他早在十分钟前就已经将身下这人拆吞入腹。  
偏偏这人现在要瞪着一双水汪汪的葡萄眼看着他，微微抿起的嘴巴，不知道的话大概会以为自己让这人受了什么天大的委屈。  
“你……你要上我？”金俊勉问。  
边伯贤闻言，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“不然呢？”言罢，又觉得自己这语气颇有耍流氓的嫌疑，补充道：“你现在在发情，如果不帮你解决了，可能会有生命危险。”  
“可是……”可是边伯贤不是Omega吗？金俊勉在内心说，自己做了几年春梦想睡的人，此刻正提枪准备上自己，他的内心实在是生不出什么喜悦的情绪来。变成Omega已经很惨了，还要被自己喜欢的Omega上，金俊勉绝望地捂住了脸。  
错过这个机会也就再没有以后了，他可是边伯贤诶！大概是被情欲冲刷得出现了幻觉，金俊勉脑内突然跳出一个恶魔小人，飞到他耳边，蛊惑道。  
对啊，他可是边伯贤，自己喜欢了快八年的人，这么错过的话，将来也不会有别的机会了，反正横竖都是上床，主动权等下次再争取好了。短短几秒钟，金俊勉已经在心里做了无数的思想建设，他一咬牙，道：“你来吧。”  
边伯贤被他这一副要英勇就义的表情逗笑了，低头在他肩膀上落下了一个轻盈的吻，手指也在这一瞬间滑进了他的后穴。  
“Omega的发情期，靠忍是过不去的，如果得不到充足的抚慰，这个发情期就会一直持续下去，那股痒会越来越重，你会本能的寻找一切东西来摩擦你的痒的源头。如果你在这个时期待在室外，那你的信息素就会无限的扩散，闻到你信息素的Alpha们，会像饿狼一样朝你扑过来……”边伯贤道，他的语调放的很慢，声音也压得很低，他在金俊勉耳边说话，让金俊勉跟随者他的呼吸而颤抖。  
后穴从来没有容纳过这样的异物，肠肉不适的挤压着边伯贤的手指，可手指在体内搅动的感觉并没有那么难受，那些酥麻的感觉好像一下子集中到了他的下半身，原本在体内沸腾的痒也终于找到了源头。边伯贤手指模仿着性交的动作抽插着，仅仅是这样，金俊勉就舒服得蜷起了脚趾，脖颈扬起，喉咙里泄出了呜呜咽咽的呻吟。  
这么敏感的样子，让边伯贤也无法再憋下去，他抽出手指，换上自己的性器，猛地贯穿了金俊勉。  
金俊勉被这一下顶得似乎五脏六腑都发颤，边伯贤的性器又粗又长，哪怕只是这么埋在他体内，金俊勉也不太受得了，他伸手推了推边伯贤：“太大了……太大了……你先拿出去！”  
哪儿有再拿出去的道理？边伯贤玩心渐起，小幅抽插几下，看金俊勉眼角都含上了生理泪水，便坏心思的将性器往外抽，龟头卡在穴口，又问：“这样拿出来吗？”  
穴口被龟头撑开，刚刚被开拓过的甬道此刻失去了可以攀附吮吸的东西，痒得一塌糊涂，被情欲搅成一团浆糊地脑袋也无法再揭穿边伯贤恶劣的玩笑，只能舔了舔自己粉白的嘴唇，双眼迷离地恳求：“不要拿走……伯贤……我想要……”  
接踵而来的是让人无暇喘息的凶猛冲撞 ，一下又一下顶到甬道深处，摩擦让体内的痒终于消下去了一些。边伯贤的喘息声就在他耳边，那阵草莓的香气是边伯贤的信息素吗？金俊勉后知后觉的想。甜蜜的信息素给这场性事也增添了不少浪漫的氛围，金俊勉不再咬着嘴唇不肯呻吟，他喊着边伯贤的名字。语气里的哭腔也让边伯贤更加兴奋，掐着金俊勉的腰，直直顶到了金俊勉的生殖腔。  
“唔！好痛！”奇异的疼痛伴随着酥麻的快感，金俊勉浑身都在发抖。  
“俊勉哥知道这是哪儿吗？”边伯贤问，说着又往生殖腔口上一撞。  
金俊勉乖乖地摇了摇头。  
“这是俊勉哥的生殖腔入口哦，第一次插进去的话会有点痛，但是操起来，会让你更舒服。”边伯贤伸手擦掉了金俊勉眼角的生理泪水，看那人眼睛红红的样子，只觉得一阵满足，“俊勉哥想试试吗？”  
金俊勉哪儿有办法拒绝呢？完全被边伯贤掌控在这小小的床上，他无处可逃，发情期的他更没有多少反抗的力气，只能咬住下唇，防止自己忍不住又哭。  
和刚刚被贯穿后穴的胀痛截然不同，边伯贤的性器深深顶进去的时候金俊勉感到了一瞬间撕裂的钝痛，这痛感来得快去的也快，很快就被汹涌的快感席卷一空。  
后穴和生殖腔一起被摩擦，边伯贤像是要把金俊勉就这么操穿，金俊勉在边伯贤猛烈的抽插中，前面的性器已经泄了出来，他分不清自己是在哭还是在喊，双手攀着边伯贤的肩膀，不受控制的抽搐。  
“太深了……不要了……伯贤……不要了……”  
见金俊勉已经射了，边伯贤也放慢了抽插的速度，舌尖温柔的舔了舔金俊勉胸前挺立的茱萸：“那今天就放过你了。不过你要记得，如果有Alpha射在了你的生殖腔里，就意味着你被标记了，甚至有一定概率，会怀上Alpha的小孩。所以下次不能随便让人这么顶开你的生殖腔。”他怕正在高潮的金俊勉分神，于是干脆轻轻咬了一口他胸前的茱萸，用痛觉刺激他清醒：“俊勉哥，你知道了吗？”  
金俊勉点点头，高潮后的目光还是聚不齐焦距。边伯贤叹了口气，将还硬着的性器从金俊勉后穴里抽出，用手撸动几下，悉数射在了金俊勉的小腹上。

第二天，金俊勉先醒了过来。扭头看到睡在自己身边的边伯贤，心里竟是五味杂陈。他不仅当着边伯贤的面发情了，甚至还让边伯贤帮自己度过了发情期……啊，想起来还有点儿害羞。  
他揉了揉鼻子，空气里溢满了草莓牛奶的味道。  
他想起昨晚情浓时，边伯贤告诉他，他的信息素是牛奶味，那空气里的草莓味，应该就是边伯贤的信息素了吧？  
连信息素都那么可爱？金俊勉想，他扭过头看正睡在一旁的边伯贤——怎么连睡颜都那么可爱啊！金俊勉在心中无声的呐喊。  
八年了，他终于和喜欢的人上了床，虽然有点走上了岔路的感觉，但是感觉还不错。  
原来Omega和Omega上床也可以这么爽的吗？金俊勉忍不住又回味了一下昨晚的种种，心底居然又泛起了一阵酥麻感。  
正这么想着，边伯贤也醒了。揉了揉眼睛，看金俊勉正盯着自己看，小嘴嘟得高高的，很是可爱。忍不住就撑起上身，在金俊勉嘴角亲了一口。  
被他亲了一口的金俊勉脸也红了，红着脸又凑到边伯贤面前，亲上了边伯贤的嘴巴。  
见金俊勉这么主动，边伯贤加深了这个吻，两个人就这么纠缠一阵，边伯贤闻到了金俊勉身上正散发出来的牛奶味儿。  
“俊勉哥，你想要了吗？”像是回应，边伯贤也不再抑制自己体内的信息素，很快那阵香甜的气味又填满了这间小小的旅馆房间。  
“唔。”金俊勉被吻得喘不上气，点点头。  
昨晚只是简单的洗干净之后就睡觉了，此刻两人都还是光裸的状态，天雷勾了地火，彼此的信息素汹涌得席卷着他们的理智。  
等金俊勉回过神，发现自己已经又被边伯贤压在了下面。  
“等等，伯贤！”  
“嗯？”边伯贤停下了手上的动作，只轻轻的抚摸着金俊勉的胸口，疑惑的看向金俊勉。  
“昨晚已经让你上过一次了，今天让我来吧！”金俊勉道。  
边伯贤笑了起来：“你在说什么呀，俊勉哥？”  
"我是说……既然我们俩都是Omega，没有谁一直躺着享受的道理，昨天你让我很舒服，今天换我来让你舒服一下吧……”金俊勉话说一半，看到边伯贤眼神里的疑惑和不解，于是又软软地让步道，“额，要是你一定想要上我的话也不是不可以……”  
边伯贤皱起了眉：“你再说一遍？”  
“……我是说如果你一定想上我的话也不是不可以……”金俊勉道。  
“从头说。”  
“既然我们俩都是Omega……”  
边伯贤突然大笑了起来：“哈哈哈！你从哪儿听来的谣言？”  
“啊？”  
“如果我是Omega，你为什么闻到我的信息素就发情了呢？”边伯贤说着，手再次摸向金俊勉下身，那里的床单已经又一次湿了。  
“……”  
为什么会有Alpha的信息素是草莓味的？？边伯贤为什么是Alpha？？金俊勉完全沉迷情欲之前，他的人生观世界观价值观再一次粉碎了。

tbc


	3. 三、临时标记

三， 临时标记  
金俊勉总是不自觉的去摸后颈。  
他和边伯贤在酒店呆了一整个周末，因为发情期的关系，他根本无法控制自己的信息素，尤其当边伯贤靠近他的时候，他双腿总是止不住的发软，情欲也会很快控制不住，好在边伯贤体力不错，陪他折腾了两天，没有一点儿不满。  
今天不得不回公司上班，两人才分开。临分开前，边伯贤把他又一次按在了床上。  
“快迟到了！”金俊勉急急道，“我今天得回公司，就不麻烦你了……”  
“不麻烦我?你要去麻烦你公司里的同事吗？”边伯贤笑道，“你现在浑身都是omega信息素的味道，omega的发情期会持续大概一周，这一周你都不能乱跑。”  
“那怎么办?”金俊勉已经思考起了打电话回公司请假的理由。说自己突然变成了omega，这理由实在是缺乏可信度。  
“我还有个办法。”边伯贤在金俊勉耳垂上舔了舔，惹得金俊勉又是一阵发颤，“你翻过身去。”  
金俊勉听话的翻身背对着边伯贤，困在酒店的这两天两人已经什么姿势都试了一遍，害羞的感觉也没那么重了。  
然而金俊勉等了片刻，边伯贤没有进入他，而是一口咬上了他的后颈。这两天两人亲热时，边伯贤时常会触碰这里，金俊勉只觉得舒服，却不想现在边伯贤直接咬上来了。  
他咬得很用力，痛和酥麻几乎是瞬时的。金俊勉觉得自己后颈一定被咬破了，痛让他止不住的挣扎，边伯贤却没有放过他的意思，按着他的手，不让他挣脱。  
片刻后，像是有什么被从后颈注入身体，痛感消失，取而代之的是一种安定舒服的暖意。金俊勉不再挣扎，他伏在枕头上，低声喘着气。  
“本来在你高潮的时候这么做会更舒服，不过现在来不及了。”边伯贤放开了他，把刚刚咬住他的牙齿换成了柔软的舌头，轻轻舔了舔，“这是临时标记。”  
他被边伯贤舔得浑身发麻，便由着边伯贤把他从床上拉起来，来时的衣服被撕了个口子，边伯贤干脆把外套脱下，给金俊勉套上了。  
他们在酒店门口分了手，各自打车去公司。

后颈凸起的那一小块，让金俊勉心神不宁了一整个上午，他明明感受到边伯贤的虎牙刺破了他后颈的皮肤，可摸上去却没有一点儿血迹。他也曾无意间瞥见过omega同事们后颈上的印记，却到今天才知道原来那不是什么纹身的癖好，而是Alpha们在omega们身上留下的临时标记。  
似乎每个人都印记图案都有所不同，边伯贤留给他的是什么图案呢？金俊勉这么想着，又一次摸上了自己的后颈。  
“怎么了？颈椎不太舒服吗?”他的上司问他。  
上司是个beta，对下属很关心，而对于金俊勉异样的缘由反应却比较迟钝，丝毫没有往别的方面想，见金俊勉一上午都在揉捏自己的后颈，便好心建议道，“每天坐在电脑面前对颈椎不太好，晚上跟我一起去按摩吧?我认识个理疗师，手法非常好。”  
金俊勉连忙谢绝。若放在平时，这绝对是个和上司搞好关系的机会，但此时的金俊勉是无法告诉自己的上司，自己不是颈椎痛，而是变成omega还被人临时标记了。还好他头发不算短，把外套领子拉高一点儿就能遮住临时标记。  
他闭上眼睛，脑海里又浮现出了自己在边伯贤身下承欢的画面。边伯贤在他身上耕耘得卖力，汗珠顺着他漂亮的下颌线滚落，滴在金俊勉滚烫的皮肤上。回想起那时候暧昧的香甜气味，金俊勉仍旧一阵眩晕。

金俊勉正神游着，短信响了。  
【from边伯贤：俊勉哥，晚上想吃什么？】

晚上居然还要再见面吗？  
金俊勉说不上心里是个什么滋味，虽说俩人已经滚了床单，金俊勉也在第一天头晕脑胀的时候把藏了多年的喜欢说出去了，可边伯贤并没有给他什么准确的回应。后来金俊勉也不好意思再开口问。  
现在边伯贤把他临时标记了，还约他晚上一起吃饭，是不是意味着俩人的关系就要有什么实质性的改变了？

事实证明越是怀抱期待的事情，越可能不朝着期待的方向发展。俩人在公司附近找了一家餐厅，吃完饭后，边伯贤道：“今天去我家吗？”  
金俊勉皱了皱眉，他没想到边伯贤会这么直接。  
边伯贤似乎也看出了他表情里的犹豫：“啊——我不是那个意思。虽然已经给你做了临时的标记，但是时效很短，估计明早就会失效，发情期这几天，都得做上标记才行，不然你就只能在被窝里躺一个星期了。”  
金俊勉啊了一声，表示同意，语气里也听不出是高兴还是失落：“那麻烦你了。”  
边伯贤愿意帮他渡过发情期，他自然是乐意之极，只是边伯贤对于那晚的表白，只字不提，金俊勉心里颇不是滋味。

更不是滋味的事情发生在了边伯贤家里。  
俩人在玄关那儿亲热了一会儿，边伯贤身上散发的草莓味儿信息素让他双腿发软，他努力保持着清醒，把边伯贤推开了一点。  
“我想先去洗个澡……”  
边伯贤在他鼻尖亲了一口：“一起吧。”  
他晕头转向地被边伯贤推进了厕所，边伯贤把他压在了洗漱台上，手拉开了金俊勉穿着的外套，直接摸上了金俊勉的胸口，金俊勉这才想起来，早上他是穿着边伯贤的衣服去的公司，这不免让他双颊发热。好在边伯贤热烈的攻势让他也不用再去伪装这份害羞，他白皙的皮肤现在已经换上了一层情欲的粉，小小的浴室里，边伯贤的信息素把他的呼吸都吞没了。  
他微微张着嘴，在边伯贤亲吻的间隙，从浴室里胶着的信息素里汲取着氧气。  
边伯贤把他翻了个身，发情让金俊勉双腿发软，他双手撑在洗漱台上，边伯贤从后面双手掐住了他的腰，不让他从洗漱台上滑下去。  
那个又硬又烫的东西隔着裤子抵在金俊勉的臀肉上，边伯贤反而颇有耐心，并不急于去裤子里探索，只是把细细密密的吻落在他后颈的临时标记上，那块被标记的皮肤，对于边伯贤的触碰似乎格外敏感，嘴唇的温热和鼻息仿佛在那小块皮肤上无限放大，金俊勉控制不住的呻吟起来。  
被硬邦邦的东西顶住的那处，现在也湿热得不得了，在这么下去，金俊勉怀疑自己明天裤子也无法穿了。他按住边伯贤在他腹肌上抚摸的手：“伯贤，我们做吧。”  
“不是要先洗澡吗？”边伯贤揶揄道，手却毫不含糊的吧金俊勉的裤子解开了，手伸到后面，顺着内裤缝滑进去，轻而易举地就摸到了金俊勉此时湿漉漉的穴口。  
“不洗了……”金俊勉背过手去想把边伯贤的裤子也解开，奈何反着手拉了半天也没拉下来，急得又露出了那副委屈兮兮的表情。  
边伯贤解开了裤链，性器弹在金俊勉光裸的臀肉上，金俊勉又是一阵发抖。  
太痒了。  
理智像是被空气中的信息素蒸腾一空，羞耻心也荡然无存，他扭着腰，用屁股一下下的蹭着边伯贤迟迟不肯插入的粗硬。  
边伯贤本想按着耐性给金俊勉做一做扩张，可金俊勉现在这急切的模样，把边伯贤撩拨得失去了耐性，借着后穴溢出的淫水，粗硬直直捅了进去。  
金俊勉的呻吟被捅得变了个腔调，虽然这几天也适应了很多遍边伯贤的粗硬，可这么毫无扩张的捅进来，这一瞬间还是让金俊勉吃不消，他张着嘴，漂亮的眉头皱了起来，大口的喘着气。  
一下又一下，边伯贤的胯骨撞击在金俊勉的臀肉上，淫靡的声响在这个小小的浴室里格外明显。他的腿软得似乎随时会摔倒地上，又被边伯贤牢牢扣着腰无处可逃，粗硬的性器推开了他柔软的穴肉，摩擦带来一阵阵的快感。  
他双手撑在洗漱台上，没有力气再去抚慰自己前面的高昂的性器，边伯贤把他顶得一下下撞在洗漱台上，裸露在外的火热性器贴上洗漱台冰冷的大理石砖，冰冷的刺激和撑在他后穴的火热带来了截然相反的快感。他紧紧的抓住洗漱池的边缘，濒临高潮的边缘。  
边伯贤也察觉了他的反应，后穴的猛烈收缩夹得他也险些缴械，按住了金俊勉的腰，不让他挣扎，大力冲撞起来，几下之后，金俊勉像是泄了气一般软软地倒在了边伯贤身上。边伯贤伸手往前一摸，发现金俊勉果然已经射了。  
他低下头埋在金俊勉肩上，细细的嗅着他脖子上淡淡的奶香味，此刻染上了自己的草莓气味，愈发甜蜜了。熟悉的香甜，让边伯贤贪恋似的舔了舔金俊勉的耳垂，惹得金俊勉又是一阵发颤。  
前两天边伯贤都有所克制，在金俊勉射了之后一般也就抽出来用手解决，可今天，他不想。他摆动腰，还硬着的性器又一次在金俊勉柔软的后穴里抽插起来。  
高潮后还没回过神的金俊勉这才意识到，边伯贤的性器还埋在他身体里，硬度丝毫不减，摩擦着他原本已经松懈的后穴。  
穴肉虚弱的吞吐着边伯贤的肉刃，金俊勉已经射了一次，高潮之后短暂的不适期过去了，现在被操弄只剩下了一种奇异的胀痛，算不上舒服，但边伯贤没有丝毫停下来的意思，金俊勉便忍着不适，让边伯贤索取着。  
他趴在洗漱台上，茫然地盯着镜子里的自己，还有他身后的边伯贤。  
边伯贤真的很漂亮。  
金俊勉出神地想。  
眉头漂亮，鼻子漂亮，紧抿的嘴唇也漂亮，脸部的线条柔和，衬得弯弯的下垂眼越发温柔，还有空气里漂浮着的甜蜜草莓香气。  
怎么看都还是很像一个Omega啊……  
被顶到了敏感点，金俊勉呜咽一声，又听到了边伯贤满意地轻笑。  
好吧，看起来应该是个Alpha的自己，正在被一个看起来像Omega的Alpha按在洗漱台上侵犯，毫无还手之力。  
也不知道是这奇妙的视觉冲击，还是边伯贤又故意释放了自己的信息素，金俊勉只觉得自己下面又有了反应，后穴也被刺激得一阵阵收缩。  
边伯贤拍了拍他的屁股：“呼，俊勉哥，你真的很敏感啊。”抽插却一刻没停。  
快感犹如沸水，刹那间蒸腾得金俊勉又失了方寸，“唔……伯贤……太……太快了……”和第一轮的呻吟不同，金俊勉的声音开始发抖，喉咙像被浇了水，拧出断断续续的呜咽，含混不清。  
金俊勉不知道自己是怎么了，这一次快感来得似乎比上一次还猛烈，后穴已经连挤压抵抗那肉刃入侵的能力都失去，被动地承受着边伯贤在他敏感点上大力而快速的抽插。  
酸胀，酥麻，双腿虽然还站在地上，身体却仿佛失重。  
边伯贤的手捏住了他的下巴，他便下意识地伸出舌头去舔。  
他模模糊糊间听到边伯贤低声骂了句脏话，下一秒就被边伯贤捏着下巴掰过去脸，唇齿撞在一起，彼此急切地索取着。  
俩人就这么别扭的姿势吻了一会儿，边伯贤松开他，顺着他的耳后亲到了后颈。  
后颈那块嫩肉对边伯贤嘴唇的触碰格外敏感，金俊勉身体在不由自主的发抖，他知道自己应该是要高潮了，前端却没有丝毫要射的意思，自己的性器正随着边伯贤在他敏感点上的刺激而可怜地抽动挣扎着。  
边伯贤顶得太深了，又顶到了金俊勉的生殖腔入口，一下一下，又痛又痒，他渴望着边伯贤再深入一点，边伯贤却似乎在犹豫，每每顶到入口，又快速的往外抽离。  
他小声的叫边伯贤的名字，和呜咽声混在一起，无助的呻吟着，他抬头，想从镜子里去找边伯贤的脸，又因为一阵阵的高潮让目光失去了焦距。  
身后的边伯贤也从镜子里看到了金俊勉的脸，那副迷茫又无助的样子让边伯贤于心不忍，刚刚差一点就冲动地把金俊勉标记了。要在这猛烈的快感里保持理智可不是一件容易的事，金俊勉柔软湿热的后穴夹得可太紧了。  
边伯贤掐着金俊勉的腰，又抽插了几下，才迅速地抽出，射在了金俊勉的后腰上。  
金俊勉被这突然的放空弄得措手不及，他难耐的回过头想去找边伯贤，边伯贤已经又一次咬上了他的后颈。  
高潮冲淡了被咬破的刺痛，没有早上那么剧烈地挣扎，金俊勉乖顺地趴在洗漱台上，由着边伯贤咬破了他后颈的腺体。  
又一次被临时标记了。

边伯贤把他抱进浴室，把俩人没脱完的衣物扯掉扔进洗衣机，让金俊勉坐进浴缸，给他仔细的冲洗着。  
临时标记之后，金俊勉的信息素不再四溢，可或许是空气里之前的信息素还没散完，俩人坐在浴缸里，温热的水淋在身上，仍旧心猿意马。又在浴缸里缠绵了一次，才意犹未尽地离开浴室。  
时间已经不早了，况且金俊勉本来也没做回家的打算，两人身形相仿，边伯贤给他找了一件自己的睡衣，换了衣服，两个人坐在沙发上看电视。  
金俊勉的注意力却没有一刻在电视机上停留。其实金俊勉毕业之后这几年并非没有过暧昧对象，男生、女生、Beta、Omega，他的追求者并不算少。只是他有时候冷淡的性格，难免会让人觉得颇有压力，从没发展出个什么有实质性进展的对象。  
谁能想到现在，此时此刻，他居然和过去暗恋的对象滚了床单，还一起坐在沙发里面看电视呢?  
“伯贤，水杯在哪儿，我有点渴。”  
“我去给你倒吧。”  
“没事，我自己来。”  
边伯贤的电话正好响了起来，他看了一眼屏幕上显示的名字，站起来：“水壶在冰箱里，杯子在橱柜第一层。”说着，边走去阳台接电话。  
金俊勉也自己去到厨房。水壶和杯子并不难找，拉开橱柜，却看到了并排放着的两个杯子，黑色的杯子上写了一个B字，白色的杯子上写了一个S。  
怎么看，都像是情侣杯吧。  
金俊勉伸出去的手顿住。  
接完电话的边伯贤也在此刻来到了厨房：“找到了吗，俊勉哥，在左手边……”  
站在右边柜子的金俊勉伸出的手显得有点不知所措。  
“啊，对不起，我好像找错地方了。”  
“没事，我忘了扔了。”边伯贤说着，打开左边的橱柜，给金俊勉找了一个玻璃杯，又伸手，把金俊勉面前那个写着S的杯子取了下来。  
“？”扔？  
金俊勉还没问出口，边伯贤笑着把那个奶白色的杯子在手里转了一圈，笑道：“前男友做的，我们刚分手不久。他公司周末组织去参加陶艺培训，他就做了两个杯子回来。他也忘了拿走，我也忘了这里还有两个杯子。”  
金俊勉不知道该说点什么，只能喝了一口水，心里却像是有什么堵着。  
边伯贤也没有再多说的意思，将另一个黑色的杯子也拿了下来，扔进了垃圾桶。


End file.
